Just a little out of reach
by jericho 941
Summary: chapter 3 finally up, dealings with spikes sister... still finding the dream, still finding julia...possible help?...i know its been 2 years, but chapter 4 is coming soon
1. Chapter One Blue Memory

She sat at her window so solemnly. An image of a woman who had been   
crying reflected back at her. Her tears were warm and stung her   
cheeks. Rain gently pattered on the glass, and she was now leaning  
forward with her forehead pressed to the glass. She sighed and looked  
up and out to where the stars would be, but saw only dark clouds.  
  
'we'll leave this place...'  
  
It felt like nothing more than a memory now, and less of a reality.  
She felt the pain start to rise again, and tried to hold everything  
back, but she couln't help it. She moved her chair a little back from   
the window, and tried to hold herself from falling out of it. She  
was staring at the floor, and staring at her tears that mimicked   
rain.  
"Spike...." she whispered under her breath. "where are you?"  
  
  
  
Back on the ship, it was the same thing day to day. Faye's constant  
nagging, Eds yelling and screaming which ultimately annoyed them all,  
and Jets, in spikes opinion, horrible food. The only one who really   
seemed at all at ease was the dog, who had fallen aleep sometime  
during the end credits of 'Big Shots'.  
She was cool and quiet as she tried to sneak one of spikes last   
cigarettes. She thought he was dozing, but she should have known   
better.   
  
"Gee Faye, you know you can just ask."  
"psh, why bother, I would just get some smart ass remark from you."  
"You would actually, more like a question though."  
"what do you mean?"  
"Oh just a simple one like, 'why cant you spend the money you always  
snag from me and Jet to buy your own cigarettes?'. Honestly Faye,  
where do you piss away all of our cash on?"  
  
Faye turned from him and walked off with the unlit cig in her mouth,  
making some remark about men as she walked out. Spike just tuned her out  
as she walked off though, until he could no longer hear her  
complaining.  
By now he would have once again resorted to the same line he always   
gave Jet about his feelings towards women, kids and pets, but this  
time he stopped himself, and walked to his room and shut the door  
behind him.  
For a while he just layed in the dark, staring at the fan for a while.  
His cigarette was lit and just dangling in the corner of his  
mouth, when his thoughts suddenly turned to Julia.  
For the blonde haired, blue eyed woman always haunted him. He  
thought about the first time he met her at the pool hall, he   
remembered her first glance and her first smile. He remembered   
everything he possibly could about her, until he remembered Vicious.  
  
Vicious.  
An old friend. He couldn't help but wonder about him as well. Was   
he still in the picture with Julia? Did Julia still walk arm-in-arm  
with him in public? He wondered if Julia ever thought about him.  
Like some beautiful ghost, Julia had came and went. The three years  
that he had been away from her had seemed like they had taken so long.  
He wanted to see her again. There was absoloutely nothing more that  
he had desired. If he only knew where she was, he would have left   
everything else behind. The bebop, Jet, and the rest of them.  
He had no real emotional attatchment to any of them anyways, except  
for Jet. The only one he had ever confided in.  
He sighed a little. His second cigarette was now down to its filter  
"Julia..." saying her name out loud for the first time in a while.  
"where are you?"  
  
The shower turned on, and spike stepped inside. He let the hot  
water fall over him for a while until he woke himself from his  
subconcious and remembered where he was and what he was doing.   
He heard a knock on the door and told whoever it was that was there   
to go away. It was Faye. Faye. The one he couldnt stand out of  
everyone on the bebop. At least Ed was useful when it  
came down to tracking down bounties on the computer, and at least  
the dog was a sufficient food source if they were ever THAT hungry.  
But Faye, what was she good for? She left and came back as she pleased,  
and always took the remainding cash with her, and Spike and Jet were  
both long tired of that.  
  
"What is it Faye?" spike asked in a demanding tone.  
"When are you getting out of the shower? its been an hour and a half already,  
you should really give someone else a turn!"  
  
'Had it really been an hour and a half?' he thought to himself.   
When Julia was in his mind, he could think of nothing else, and time  
just seemed so different.  
  
"Well? are you almost finished?!" Faye yelled while practically   
pounding on the door.  
"Just wait a damn minute."Spike replied.  
  
The door opened, and Spike stepped out with his towel around him.  
Faye looked at him, and Spike read what was in her eyes. She hated  
when he did that, cause he knew everything she felt, and would use  
it against her. This time her eyes held desire, and Spike had realized  
that. But today Spike didn't feel like torturing her. He felt too  
tortured himself. He walked back into his room, threw on his boxers  
and an old shirt. He was once again laying down. His door opened and  
then shut behind whoever walked in.  
"Get out Faye" he demanded. "I dont want your company."  
"(Sigh), its me, not Faye." Jet responded.  
  
He sat at the end of the bed, and lit himself a cigarette. This   
troubled Spike, since this was the opposite of his partners actions.  
  
"What is it Spike? why so meloncholy?" he asked.  
"Ive been telling you for three years, and you still dont get it."  
"Well, Its kind of hard when you dont give the full details, and   
even those you break down into pieces."  
"I dont feel like openeing up just now Jet. Thats not me, and you  
know it."  
"yeah, i know. It would just be nice if you told me certain things.  
Its hard to understand you sometimes Spike, but that's how it is  
with you all the time. I'm sure the only one that knew the real you,  
the complete you was Julia-"  
  
He stopped when he heard Spike's breathing take a different pace.  
Everything in the room had even seemed to change when he uttered her name.  
  
"I see." said Jet. "I respect that. I'll leave you to your thoughts."  
  
The thing was that Spike did want to talk. Deep down he truly did,  
but with Julia. He couldnt discuss her though, and if he was with her he  
wouldn't need to. All he would need was to hear her voice and laugh,  
and see the same warm smile that she always shown on him.  
  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sun up, well, metaphorically. The days seemed to gradually grow darker,  
and in spikes mind, they seemed darker than that. The somber days  
affected most of the group, except for Ed who was always some how  
full of sugar, even when she didn't have any.   
The days grew harsher and as annoying as the bounties they caught for  
petty cash. Another run in with Spike and Faye didn't make things any better.  
It was sundown again. The sun was fading quickly as the horizons of Mars turned   
that same blue-greenish color. They had been grounded for a while while they  
chased a bounty from Ganymede to mars that was worth only 20,000 woolongs.  
Not much considering the cost of food and constant repairs that the ships needed.  
They were still grounded, hoping for another bounty to come along so they could   
get at least enough cash for gas to get them back into orbit.  
They got word that there was a man wanted for petty theft, and skipping a few  
court hearings. Not worth much, but enough to get them back in the air.  
His name was Jenin Verille. His father was Vladimir Verille, another criminal.  
The whole family was the same, except he was the remainder who hadn't been   
captured.  
Spike had strolled in the same mini-market that Jenin did after he saw him  
walk in. He was buying a case of Bud-lite, and seemed like he didnt care if  
anyone recognized him. He didnt even have any sunglasses on to try and  
hide his profile. 'Was this a set up?', thought Spike, but soon doubted  
that when he heard him talking to the clerk. He had horrible slang, and Spike  
wondered how he even had the smarts to pull off a robbery, but remembered that he  
only robbed another mini-market when a 17-year old girl was on the job.  
He couldnt have been that tough, and didn't seem to put up much of   
a fight when Spike confronted him. He threw a few kicks and wild  
punches, but Spike couldnt help but only smile, even almost laugh as he diminished   
Jenins poor attempts.  
Spike reached around and held one of his arms behind his back, and forced   
him to walk. If bieng a poor fighter wasnt the only thing about him, he wasnt  
very strong either. It was their first lucky break in a long while, well  
not moneywise, but at least there was no real annoying struggle.   
The 30,000 was theirs, finally, and was contributed evenly among Spike and Jet only.  
  
It was almost Midnight, and Spike was still up. His door opened, and this time  
it was Faye that walked in. But Spike could care less. He felt that if he told  
her to get out, that it would show that he cared enough about her to talk to her, and   
if not, he was afraid that she would stay. So, he told her anyway.  
  
"Get out Faye." he sad in a calm enough voice.  
  
But of course she didn't leave. She actually got closer to him, which aggrivated  
him beyond words.  
  
"Did you hear what I said?" he asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
Faye heard him, but she ignored his request. She inched herself closer to him,  
and leaned down, and to his surprise, she began kissing him. He grabbed  
her by the shoulders and pushed her back with force.   
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked.  
  
To Faye he had sounded like he was smiling, but with the tiny amount of   
starlight that shone in the room, she could see that he wasn't. He actually  
had a look of confusion and disgust on his face.   
  
"Well what do you see?" she responded.  
"I see you getting off of me, and walking out that door, and not disturbing  
me for the rest of the night." Spike replied in a straight tone.  
" Faye, I know how you see me, perhaps not every detail, but I'm   
telling you this. I dont, and will never see you in the same way.  
Just get that through your head."  
  
But Faye continued as if she she didn't hear him. Spike once again pushed her off.  
  
"Faye, I dont like bieng forceful with women, and I dont want to hurt you, ok?  
so just stop."  
  
"why?" she asked, almost crying.  
"why do you even have to ask." said spike, closing his eyes to her.  
"oh, I see" said Faye. "Or is it because I'm not Jul-"  
  
She stopped herself, and even only saying that small bit had woken Spike wide   
awake again. He looked at her with conviction in his eyes. He had flames  
in them. She could see them, and she felt that that was the stupidest thing she  
had and could ever say. Spike leaned up only a milimeter from her face.  
He kissed her as hard as he could, hurting her, so that this time it was  
actually her that was pushing him away. She looked at him, and tried  
to smile, as if that would have made up for her stupid mistake.  
  
"Honestly Faye, I'd rather go looking for a hooker than sleep with you.  
Heh, at least they're cleaner."  
  
And Fayes phony smile diminished as quickly as she had made it.  
She got off of him, almost falling to the floor, and walked back outside his  
door. She closed it gently, and Spike could hear her footsteps fade.  
He heard a ship leaving, and he knew it was her going off to gamble away   
all their savings again.  
  
"Hey, come back!where the hell do you think you're going off  
to now!" is all that Spike could make out from Jet.  
  
Spike walked back out. He couldn't sleep now. The woman had angered him,   
and woke him up more than he wanted to be. He walked out to the couch.  
Jet was there reading some book he had found. Spike plopped down on  
the big yellow couch by him.   
Jet felt something was wrong, and he was about to ask Spike what   
it was, but he remembered what he asked of him. But then, Spike   
started to tell Jet something.  
  
"Julia." Spike said with a sigh. "Saying that name feels so strange.  
Its been so damn long.I wonder why she still has to haunt me."  
  
Jet remained quiet, but still listened as carefully as he could, after  
all, he wasnt going to miss out on finding out something new about   
his partner. But that was all Spike said, and had left Jet almost   
dying for more. Spike got back up and began walking to his room again.  
Jet let out more smoke with each puff. How badly he just wanted to   
barge into Spikes room and just shake him awake and yell at him  
'would you give me the straight story already?!', but he refrained from  
doing so, for he knew Spike himself did not yet have full grasp of   
of everything that was going on in his own life.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Morning. Jet was up, and so was Ed. She had been bouncing off the walls.  
"Jet person, when will my pancakes be ready?" she asked in the same energetic  
voice she always had.  
  
"Patience is a virtue, Ed." Jet answered.  
"Do we have the extra gooey syrup, Jet person?"  
"sorry Ed, all we have is a little butter"  
"Aww, but Ed wants syrup."  
"We would all like some syrup Ed, but money is just a little tight right now."  
  
He still didn't know why he tried to explain budgeting to a child, and he began  
to grow very tired of her jumpy antics.  
  
"Say, Ed....why dont you go wake up Spike." He suggested. and Ed took off  
like a bullet towards Spikes room. If Jet had to deal with a person, it might  
as well have been someone who he could talk to, and in return, understand, as   
much as he never understood Spike.  
  
Ed got to his door and knocked louldy.  
  
"Lunkhead, lunkhead, Jet person said breakfast is ready!"  
  
But no reply came. She peeped her head inside. Spike was still sleeping. Ed walked   
over to the side of his bed. She sat down next to him and started to shake him.  
It didnt work. She layed down next to him, watching him sleep. 'How can Spike  
person sleep so much?' she thought to herself. Spike started to stretch. His  
fingertips reached the top of Eds head. He moved his hands a little through her  
hair, but woke up when she started to giggle.  
  
"Ah! Ed! what the hell are you doing here?"  
"Heehee, Jet said to wake you up"  
  
Spike let out a groan.  
  
"well next time Ed, just call for me. You're gettin' kind of creepy, kid."  
  
She just smiled and bounced off out of the room. Spike dragged himself to   
the kitchen and sat in his chair. He rubbed his eyes a little bit, as Jet put the  
plate full of dry pancakes down in front of him. 


	2. Chapter Two Sparrow

What a dull saturday it was turning out to be. Mouths were hungry, and bounties needed hunting.  
Spike and Jet weren't really up for it, since they did most the work. The woman still hadn't returned, and   
Ed was sleeping .   
  
"Does that girl have the metabolism of a cat or what?" asked Jet with a half smile.  
  
No reply from Spike, he was still in his mood, until he finally took off. Thats what he needed, and thats all he   
at the time...just space, and his own space. Flying almost aimlessly through the stars in the swordfish II.  
Time was different...where Spike was, as well as where his mind was. He wanted to just pass out. He wanted  
to leave...but to where?  
  
'go where...and do what...?'  
  
There was no place for him other than in her arms.  
  
'Live..be free'  
  
All he wanted was to get that dream back...  
  
'It'll be like watching a dream...'  
  
He felt..no...it couldnt be. He felt something sting the right side of his cheek. He ignored it. He lied to  
himself. He would not show weakness even to his own self. He reached for his reds, but found only one.   
He made a stop, closest place was Mars. The last thing Spike wanted on Mars was to be conspicuous.  
He hated going to Mars often, as much he never really showed it. It was like going to a broken home every  
single time. He always thought about that one day. The uncompassionate look on his parents face, his   
brother and sisters hiding their admiration. They couldn't stop him this time. He was 18 now. At 17  
when he was still making trouble perhaps, but now, his parents disregarded him. No longer a son. Just  
a lost kid.   
  
' My son..a Red Dragon. I've been telling you since he was 14 Ray, he never should have started hanging out  
with that boy Vicious...'  
'Like we would have known this was going to happen anyways Circe.'  
  
Memories..and all bad ones.  
  
His only comfort were his younger siblings. Joshua, Iris, and Sparrow. He told them all before he left to ignore  
their parents, and whatever he said bad about him, that its not true. Spike was always the quiet one.  
Anti-social almost, but only with his parents. He'd always been distanced, and always had a closer bond with   
Sparrow above all. His sister that was 2 years younger than him, Josh 4 years younger, Iris 5. Sparrow had  
those same eyes, and same hair, except hers was longer, and dyed purple.   
He hated thinking of home. He hated thinking about going back. It may have been a great thing to see  
them all again, but he hadn't seen or spoken with any of them since he had left. For all his family knew,  
he could have been dead, and he often prefered things that way.  
  
'Someday I'll come back Sparrow, someday.' he thought to himself. He thought on still about everything.  
About how his home was and growing up. His often shit grades, and getting his hands on every joint he  
could find. Parties, friends, all that.   
  
'...Why cant the past just die already...'  
  
He flew back to the Bebop, and walked in with that famous look of a cigarette dangling from one corner  
of his mouth. He sat a while and rested.   
  
Lyn...why Lyn?  
Suddenly he was in his thoughts. Guessing from his family in mind, thats the reason he popped up.  
He couldn't have shot his own cousin, he was trained to kill, but the human spirit often latches on to morals,  
whether you like it or not. Vicious...the coward...that day back on callisto...Julia..how dare he use her name.  
He woke up sleeping Ed, and asked her to find one 'Sparrow Spiegal'. Her name popped up, as well as  
a few referances of her whereabouts and number. Spike needed that bond, and he knew that Sparrow  
was the only one he could talk to besides Jet. Another female...thats what Spike had needed. Their point of view.   
  
It was sunday. 12.42 pm. He stepped into the payphone, and made himself dial. The phone rang a few  
times, and on the 3rd ring, he heard it pick up.   
  
"Hello?" said the voice on the other end. It was her, and Spike knew it, but couldnt bring himself to  
speake up , until her 3rd 'hello?'  
  
"umm., yeah, may I speak to a Sparrow Spiegal please?"  
"...Speaking..."  
"...Hi sparrow...I guess all I really can ask is how are you."  
"Who is this?" she asked with much curiosity.  
"Sparrow, dont you miss me?"  
"...Spike?..." she said, before she nearly dropped the phone, but did end up dropping to the floor   
a little.  
"I knew you would remember me, how could you ever forget?"  
"Always the wise ass, Spike. It sounds almost like you haven't changed"  
"Well, I have and I haven't"  
"Well, where are you? come!...come visit!" she said, still almost shaky, and shocked .  
"I'd love to, besides, we have to have a chat"  
"Well no shit there, you've been gone for 9 years or so without a trace or word."  
"How does 6.pm sound, 957 Spindelle dr., right?" he asked.  
"Sure! or, whenever you want! in fact it would be great if you came right now!"  
"Well, give me some time. I still need to wash up now..."  
"Oh spike! you honestly think I care if you stink? dont you remember it was you and I who went  
to that concert and came home smelling of weed, sweat, and blood from all the jumping and  
moving."  
  
She could hear him laughing on the other end of the line.  
  
"Yeah sis, I really miss those days. The truly carefree life of bieng 17. How old were you again?  
11, 12...?"  
"YOU ASS!" she laughed as she said that "you knew I was 15, and that i didn't really hit a growth spurt until...17, but you were gone alerady..."  
"About that..Im so, so sorry, Im in fact impressed that youre actually not yelling at me right now,  
or perhaps youre waiting to get me in person to crucify me?" Spike laughed a little.  
"Forget the past Spike...as long as youre safe, as long as I know still have a brother."  
  
And Spike simply smiled at the remark, but Sparrow unfortunately couldnt see how genuine it was.  
It had been so long since he last smiled like that...  
  
"6 it is, sis." 


	3. Chapter 3 Tequila

So, it was set. After years, he was finally going to go see family. A couple of   
people he had met through the years he confessed to that his family was dead,   
or he just plain didn't have one. Even his confident, Jet, had not a clue what his  
background was, other than the whole Julia/Vicious scenario, and he didn't  
even have full grasp of that.   
  
It was about 4. pm, and he just sat in his room, dying cigarette hanging out of  
his mouth, and an ashtray full of butts. He got up to look in the mirror, to see   
the person Sparrow would be seeing for the first time in years. He didnt bother  
with his hair, since it always puffed up the same no matter what. His hair was   
untamed like him, and it fit so well with his persona.   
  
6.35 pm. Fashionably late, in his terms. He strolled nonchalantly up the   
drive, and rang the doorbell. The door opened, and Before him, stood a 26 year old,   
with long purple hair, but still had that flaired wild sense to it, like his own. She   
hardly ever wore make up, except for the small amount of mascara, and   
barely noticeable eyeliner. She had some old vintage blue jeans on, an open  
red flannel, and white tanktop. A smile also spread widely across her face.   
she flung her arms wildly around him, still shorter than him as she always was,   
but then again, Spike was 6'2.   
  
"Oh my god..." she said, tear almost in her eyes, but he was the one who   
always taught her to never cry, that it made her a stronger person. But this  
was one of those moments where he was willing to dismiss that notion.   
She brought him inside, and he plopped down on the edge of one of her green  
couches. For a while, she just stared at him, not bieng able to speak until his   
voice cracked the uncomfortable silence.   
  
"You never get tired of purple, do you?" he asked, with that umistakable  
Spike smile. She laughed a little, and just smiled at him.  
"I dont know how to begin Spike, so I guess I'll start with the simplest  
question...how are you?"  
"Well, I'm not sure to tell you the truth, and the reason is almost three years  
in the making. Quite a story" He sipped the drink she served him. "Dont  
you have anything srtonger than this?" he asked, raising his glass of pink   
lemonade to her.   
"Do you prefer Hawaiian punch, perhaps?" she giggled. "I'm only joking.  
How about some tequila then?"  
He only smiled at her, didnt even need to nod. When she returned with the   
drinks, she was in an almost too inquisitive mood, but didnt want to upset him.  
"So..." she started "what is this 'story of your life'? The last thing you told,  
which was years ago, and I stress years ago, was when you were running   
with the Red Dragons, and their little syndicate. Still talking to Vicious?"  
She saw his face turn a little, but this was Sparrow, something he left   
practically nothing from, so she wasn't one he was going to leave perplexed,   
besides, one of the reasons he had came was to talk to her. He needed it, and   
she sensed that.  
"Vicious..." he started "where to begin...hmm, well, understand that this was  
some years ago. True, once upon a time we were the best of friends, fought back   
to back together, and never let one another down. Over the years we had seen   
some of the most brutal fights, and almost did go out in the glory of hazing bullets  
on a couple of occasions...and you never would have thought that a woman of  
all things would be the one to change us."  
"Spike," said Sparrow, "a woman? of all things...you men...leave everything on the  
line when theres a chic around." she smirked. Spike understood from her point  
of view how that must have sounded, and disregarded her smart ass remark,   
and was willing to give her time to understand why it was so.  
  
"Well Sparrow...have you ever met a person who made you feel so alive, that you  
really thought you could fly? That you could dream freely with? who you  
were just so attuned with? I could go on forever, but its kinda hard to describe  
certain perfections. I dont mean her by looks wise either, true, she was beautiful,  
but I never would have even imagined sleeping with her if she was the bitch some  
people are, and even try to be..."  
"Well then..." said Sparrow "I shall ask you of no more description. I never have  
found a soul like the one which you describe, but I can imagine."  
"Well, her name was Julia... her name could still be Julia, but I doubt-  
"Then why are you still looking for her?" asked Sparrow. She gave him a look  
that in turn, he gave a look, which didn't completely confess, and gave some shock.   
"How would you know that?" he finally asked.  
"Spike, you act as if I dont know you. Are you kidding me? I know for sure   
there are only a few things in this life that keeps you driven to live, and I know   
by the way you so describe her, that she's one of the few things keeping you here.   
I'm not dumb Spike, I can see it in your eyes. You wish Love was only a fairy-tale,   
that you wish it was an emotion we could easily shut down. That scares you, cause  
you know that you just cant, and I know you, its hard for you of all people to let  
some of the past go, if you want to admit it or not. I know the feeling, believe me.   
But I have faith in you, and complete faith that you will see this woman again.   
I'll even help you if you like. I've always been there to back you up, and I'm not gonna let  
your dream fade, and I dont want this woman to just be a part of the rest of the  
shades of the past. Dont let her become a ghost Spike, find her. "  
  
He wanted to hug her, he needed that, so he did, and thanked her for that support,  
as uneeded to him as it was. Over the t.v. dinner, and a few more drinks, he got   
alot out, and gave explanations where explanations were asked. She still was   
on the fringe of finishing almost every one of his sentences, as she always had been.   
It was getting late, and he was getting very tired. She took him to her room, and  
unfolded the purple blankets, and he drifted almost too swiftly into his dreams.   
  
He woke up to the smell of cigarettes, and eggs. He woke up to food, and that was   
one of the best feelings he had had in a while, besides releasing some pent up stories,   
and all the rest of the explanations. He had also woken up in one of her old Megadeth  
t-shirts.   
  
"Well brother, I know you only too well...so I'll leave the decision up to you whether  
or not you want me calling up Iris and Josh. True, I'm sure that theye'd be dying to see  
you, not that I've mentioned your return to them sometime, but I also understand that  
you probably dont want some old memories springing back up. The choice is yours,  
I hope you just make the right one."  
"To be honest Sparrow, I came mainly to talk to you, not really anyone else. Perhaps  
another day I'll be up for a family visit. Maybe later even, just not now...especially since  
it's still so early." He said, sheilding his eyes from the beaming in sun.   
"Well, I understand completely." She replied.   
"When was the last time you've been in space, Sparrow?" he asked.  
"Space?" She perplexed." some years ago...Just out of highschool, a nice little trip to  
Ganymede, and I had been wanting to see the 'snow' on Venus for some time. Why?"  
"Come with me" he smiled at her.   
  
He had her squeeze somewhere inside the now seemingly tiny ship, and slowly  
started to take off. He knew she had never been the fond type for flying, so he tried to   
keep her mind distracted, and told her the story about how they found a dog named Ein.  
  
Soon enough, they had reached the Bebop, and she had stepped out for not only  
2 seconds, when her eyes met a pair of big yellow ones.   
"HELLO! OLLA! WILKOMEN!" shouted the short red head. Sparrow backed up a   
little right into Spike, and didnt really know what to do. Spike told Ed to get down, and  
she jumped off, and ran into the other room screaming something. 


End file.
